


10,000

by mochiflowers



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Evgenia's POV, F/M, Fluff, maybe a preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiflowers/pseuds/mochiflowers
Summary: "Out of 10,000, you're the only one I'd want to be with like this."





	10,000

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've neglected my other work far too long, but life has gotten in the way. I still have a lot of that story planned out so hopefully not everyone is gone from this tag and will keep checking back when I have time to update. 
> 
> For now, here's a bit of harmless fluff... That may or not be related to my other current story 😉 we'll see.
> 
> Fandom talk mostly about Evgenia: Zhenya looks so beautiful lately. I also love her theme of red in everything (Yuzu's favorite color btw). For the sake of my other story, I've enjoyed her comments about her jewelry being significant to her, the fact that she's taking Japanese lessons (she must need someone to practice with, right? 😉 ), and her posts with strawberries/fruit haha. Also, I can't wait to see how her costume designed by Satomi Ito turns out (one of Yuzuru's favorite designers). It really is clear she loves Japan (regardless of any connection my shipper heart sees) and I'm so proud and excited for her to be ambassador for Tokyo Olympics!
> 
> Okay, now here's one of my phone-written drivels for your enjoyment :)

"There are probably 10,000 women who'd want to be here like this."

He'd caught me by surprise, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me into the empty locker room, and more specifically, his chest. When I'd leaned back to whisper that fleeting thought, I'd caught him grinning, and I pretended to scoff and pull away. But why did I like it when he tightened his hands around my waist even more?

"Why are you smiling?" I lifted my chin questioningly. When he didn't respond, I supplied my own answer, complete with arching eyebrow. ”You do have an ego."

10,000 was probably an exaggeration--or was it? Either way, there was no denying Yuzuru Hanyu's stardom, celebrity and appeal across the board. Even I had fallen under his spell just like the rest of them. Surely his status would eventually get to his head.

"Shouldn't you be the one with an ego right now?" he finally spoke, the smile still curving his lips. "Out of 10,000, you're the only one I'd want to be with like this."

My stomach flip-flopped and I tried hard not to blush in front of the dark-haired boy in front of me. I'd been trying to keep my guard up, but my momentary thinking out loud had betrayed me. _Come on, Zhenya. You can't keep slipping up._ He shouldn't know that this made me feel special, that I liked this too much. Because... because... We really shouldn't be doing this.

Before I could realize what was happening, his lips were on mine, sending a shiver of nervousness and desire through me simultaneously. His mouth pressed into my own eagerly for a moment, but then he sensed my hesitation and paused. You'd think things like Yuzuru Hanyu kissing me were what made me fall for him more. But no. It was things like him stopping. The way he always paid so close attention to what I was feeling.

He held me away from him just slightly, respectfully, scanning my eyes.

"We said not in the club," I said, avoiding his gaze. I glanced back in time to see him tilting his head and smiling.

"So you want it. Just not here."

"Yuzu...” My eyes dropped down. "There are probably 10,000 people who don't want _me_ here like this."

I felt his hand instantly under my chin, tilting it back up so I'd look at him. His eyes were serious, his jaw suddenly tight and determined.

"Do they matter?"

I opened my lips but nothing came out. Because I didn't know the answer. I always said I didn't care what people thought, but this year my armor had taken a beating.

"Do they matter, Zhenya?" he repeated the question. And then I felt the slightest change in his fingers under my face.

"Let them try to take you away from me. Let them try." His eyes suddenly reminded me of how they looked before a competition, and the intensity that had sparked in them sent a thrill through me. Did I really have the power to bring out that side of him? I looked away. Whatever power I might have over him was nothing compared to what he could do to me if I let him. But I shouldn't let him, right?

His one hand pressed deeper into my waist, and the other pulled my chin towards him. I blushed again.

"It breaks the rules," I protested, but I could tell my voice sounded a little weak. My eyes had involuntarily fallen to his lips, my mind rewinding a few seconds backwards to when he'd been kissing me, all too briefly. And then I felt his hand slipping further around my back, drawing me closer again. His head bent down, and his voice was warm and seductive at the same time.

"You know I like breaking the rules."

It made me close my eyes, the feeling that gave me. Which was worse? Sweet and sensitive Yuzu already made me a bit swoony, but reckless, alpha male Yuzu was altogether impossible to ignore. Or maybe it was the fact that he was both that magnetized me--and far more than 10,000 others.

It was reckless, rule-breaking Yuzu whose fingers had found their way to my bare skin, sending another shockwave down my core and making me half-regret wearing a crop top today. When I opened my eyes, his eyes were waiting for mine. How could he cup my chin so softly with one hand, and run his hot fingers over my hip so temptingly with the other? Could anyone actually have the mental strength to resist this? I bit my lip, but a smile broke through anyway. I sighed, but not reluctantly, as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I guess I've broken a few myself."


End file.
